


For now and forever

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: 3x13, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Post 3x10, because we all really need that right now, chipless abby, hope for kabby, marcus reaches a breaking point, waking up to marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus had tried. He had refused to look at her. He had refused to talk to her. He had refused to believe that anything that came out of Abby’s mouth, her pleas for him to look at him, to talk to him, to free her from this chair so she could see her daughter again, any of it, was real. </p>
<p>But all it had taken were three words to send Marcus breaking inside. </p>
<p>“Marcus, please. I love you”. </p>
<p>Based on the 3x13 spoiler: Marcus reaches a breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For now and forever

**_For now and forever_ **

Letting Marcus take the first watch was a mistake.

But Bellamy and Jasper were exhausted from their journey, their drooping eyelids barely able to stay open, and Raven was still recovering from nearly losing her own life in her escape from Allie’s clutches. So Marcus had insisted that they catch some sleep while they could.

Besides, the door was locked.

Clarke and Monty would return from Arkadia with the battery soon.

Marcus could call the others if she woke up.  

But still, it had been a mistake to leave Marcus alone with Abby Griffin.

Marcus knew that Abby was not the same person anymore. The others had warned him that Abby was long gone, her brain another toy for Allie’s cold fingers to prod and manipulate, her body an empty tomb for Allie to fill and control. Yet she had looked so peaceful, almost angelic in her unconscious state. Her features were relaxed, the crinkles that tensed her facial muscles had eased, and her chest had rose and fell with her steady, content breaths. If Clarke hadn’t told Marcus that Abby had let those people shoot her, he wouldn’t have believed that Abby Griffin was no longer there.

Even still, Marcus had dismissed their concerns and insisted that he take the first shift.

_How he wished he had heeded their warnings._

He thought he was strong. He thought he could keep himself together. Yet as soon as Abby had stirred from her slumber, her warm, golden brown eyes meeting his, it was game over.

Marcus had tried. He had refused to look at her. He had refused to talk to her. He had refused to believe that anything that came out of Abby’s mouth, her pleas for him to look at him, to talk to him, to free her from this chair so she could see her daughter again, _any of it,_ was real.

But all it had taken were three words to send Marcus breaking inside.

_“Marcus, please. I love you”._

He shouldn’t have listened to those words, words that drew him towards her like a siren seducing a sailor. Words that had him falling deeper into her eyes as she continued to repeat them over and over again.

_“I love you. I love you. I love you”._

So of course, he hadn’t seen the attack come.

As soon as Marcus reached her she lunged forward, her and the chair she was bound to toppling over him. Her restrained wrists didn’t stop Abby though. Her teeth found his shoulder and tore at his flesh until Marcus cried out in pain and managed to push her away.

It was a clumsy attempt at escape. Pointless. _Desperate._ Allie was scared.

Bellamy and Jasper bounded down the stairs. Bellamy insisted that Marcus retreat and look for some bandages for his wound, promising him that he would find him when Clarke returned with the battery. But that didn’t stop Abby from yelling and shrieking as she struggled in Bellamy’s grip, her cries chasing him out the door.

“Did you honestly think she could love you? _You?_ You sentenced her husband to die. You sent her daughter to solitary. She spent half her life _loathing you._  Abby Griffin does not love you Marcus. You can try and be the hero all you want, but she will always see you for what you really are. _A monster_ ”.

…

Marcus was in Mt Whether again.

She was bound to the bed, her screams like banshees in his ears. The way she stared at him, with shattered and desperate eyes, was enough to break him like they had done before.

But this time, it was Marcus she was pleading to make it stop. It was Marcus who was responsible for her pain. _If he had just forced her to come with him..._

Jasper strapped the wristband onto Abby’s wrist. Clarke fired the battery.

Abby screamed.

Then she was still.

Marcus collapsed inside. “Abby?”

He didn’t recognise the strangled words that croaked from his throat as he stared at her unmoving body. Clarke removed the chip from her and stitched up the wound with trembling hands.

But still she did not move.

_No…she couldn’t be dead…_

His heart beat once. Twice. Three times. He counted the pounding thumps in his head, each precious beat bringing him closer to his breaking point and cementing Abby’s fate. Another beat. Then-

“Mom?”

Marcus’s heart leapt.

Abby was stirring from her slumber, a groan escaping her lips. It took all of Clarke’s energy to refrain herself from enveloping her mother in a tight hug.  Abby opened her eyes, her lips melting into a smile when she saw her daughter.

“Clarke?”

Clarke repressed a breathy sob, mirroring her mother’s smile. Abby opened her arms for her daughter and Clarke all but fell into them, embracing her mother. In that moment, it was like the rest of the world had dropped dead, so it was just Clarke and Abby and a mess of tangled arms and tears.

Marcus smiled fondly and turned his head away. Abby hadn’t seen her daughter in weeks, and he didn’t want to intrude on this special moment between them. Jasper must have thought the same thing as he went to leave the room, no doubt to tell the others the good news.

The door swung open. Bellamy poked his head in, almost regretful at disrupting Clarke and Abby’s reunion. “Clarke, we need you now”.

Clarke hesitated but Abby released her from their embrace, giving her a reassuring smile. “Go. I’ll see you later”.

Clarke nodded and, wiping a few tears from her eyes, left the room.

Abby gradually adjusted to her surroundings. She felt her mind wake up and body breathe again as she re-joined this world. It didn’t take her long to find Marcus, who was leaning back against the wall, a smile broad on his lips.

“Marcus?” Abby croaked.

She made to move out of the bed and Marcus quickly went over, not wanting her to leave the bed just after her ordeal.

“Hey,” he said, his eyes softening onto hers. He sat down on the edge of her bed, giving her just enough space, allowing her to adjust and reach for him when she was ready.

A happy sob rumbled in Abby’s chest as her fingers ghosted over his cheek, her fingers brushing his beard and hands running down the slope of his neck until…Abby’s breath halted in her chest, her fingers nearing the crimson stain on his shoulder. A sob shook through her body. “Oh my god. I hurt you”.

Marcus followed her gaze. “Abby, you didn’t hurt me-“

But Abby was pulling his poorly wrapped bandages apart (it was a tough job to do with one hand) and went to work re-wrapping the bandages around his wound.

 “I’m so sorry Marcus,” Abby whispered, trying to blink away her tears so she could focus on her work. “I did this to you”.

“Abby, stop. You didn’t do this. Allie did”.

Abby nodded, tightening the bandage around his shoulder. She knew that he was right. But she couldn’t stop the guilt from torturing her heart every time she saw the wound, the blood, _the pain_ , that she had inflicted upon him.  

Marcus reached for her cheek, briefly silencing her tears. “Hey, Abby, look at me. This was not your fault. Besides, it’s barely a cut. I’m fine”.

Abby chewed the corner of her cheek. “And what if I had escaped? What if you had untied me?”

Marcus’s lips quirked into a hint of a smile. “And then what? You would have knocked me out? Tackled me to the ground? Come on Abby, Allie may have controlled your mind, but you’d still be the same woman who toppled over in shock when she first fired a gun”.

Abby’s lips pinched into a small pout and nudged his shoulder playfully. Her radiating smile and twinkling eyes filled his heart with joy.

She shook her head slightly. “You’re right. I just never believed that I could ever hurt you, even under Allie’s control. Not you, not Clarke…not anyone I love”.

Marcus’s heart skipped a beat, his ears barely daring to believe it. “Wait, what did you say?”

Abby lifted her eyes up, a frown pinching her features at his confusion. She smiled, staring at him incredulously. “You never knew Marcus?”

 Marcus shook his head, his heart hammering in his chest, still not daring to believe it. “Abby, I-I don’t deserve your love”.

Allie’s words drifted back into him, firing into his head like blasting cannons and resounding in his ears.

_“You sentenced her husband to die. You sent her daughter to solitary. She spent half her life loathing you. You can try and be the hero all you want, but she will always see you for what you really are. A monster”._

Abby’s smile fell, watching the distress unfold in his eyes. “That’s not true”.

“Abby-“

“If this was about what Allie said,” Abby shot back, a new fire flaring in her eyes. “Then you said it yourself. That wasn’t me -“

“But she wasn’t wrong,” Marcus interrupted, familiar tentacles wrapping around his heart and dragging it back into the Arctic oceans. “Abby, after everything I’ve done-“

“ _You’ve changed Marcus_ ,” Abby reached for his hands and squeezed them, trying to bring him back to her. “You’re not that man anymore. Yes, once upon a time on the Arc I hated you. We bickered. I enjoyed trying to get on your nerves and you voted with Jaha and the rest of the council to execute Jake. But so much has changed since then. _We’ve changed_. You have redeemed yourself time and time again; you have always put our people first. Marcus, I forgive you. Forget what that bitch said. You’re not a monster”.

Her words were like heaven in his ears and melted into his chest, gradually thawing the ice that Allie’s words had frozen over his heart. He wanted to believe her so badly, and yet he couldn’t shake off the guilt that had been twisting in his stomach all week since he had left Arkadia.

“If I hadn’t left you,” Marcus began, meeting her eyes. “If I had forced you to come-“

“Marcus, you couldn’t have predicted what Jaha was going to do. Besides,” she continued with a twinkle in her eye. “You know I wouldn’t have listened to you anyway”.

 Marcus was smiling so widely that his cheeks ached. He swore he couldn’t love Abby Griffin any more than he did now.

“I’m serious Marcus,” Abby continued softly, her eyes searching his. She reached for his face, her thumb tenderly tracing over his cheek. “I love you. And I can’t lose you, least of all not to Allie. Don’t let her take you away from me”.

“No,” Marcus whispered, finally letting himself believe, finally letting her piece together the chipped shards of his heart. “I’m not going anywhere Abby,” he dipped his forehead down to meet hers. “I love you too”.

Abby repressed a bubbly laugh. “Well thank God for that”.

And she closed the space between them, capturing his lips in a slow and tender kiss. His kiss burst butterflies in her tummy that fluttered up to her chest, and Abby hadn’t realised just how much her body had missed Marcus, _had craved_ for his touch since he had left her.

Abby hadn’t felt anything since she had swallowed the chip. She hadn’t felt the cool caress of the wind on her skin, or the slight rush in her chest when she remembered their kiss, or the warmth of human contact and affection. But now, she felt it all.

When she curled her hands around his neck to draw him into her and deepen the kiss, she felt tingles crackle across her skin. When his tongue traced over her lips and slipped inside to dance with hers, she felt heat bubbling inside her like frothy champagne and rushing throughout her body to the tips of her fingers. And when his hand curled around her waist, his fingers brushing over an inch of exposed skin, she felt waves of shivers lick her spine.

_She felt it all._

And although her lungs were burning for breath, she still kept on kissing him, kissing him until she felt breathless, kissing him until she was dizzy, not ever wanting to let him or any of these sensations go.

Finally, it was Marcus who pulled back for air, breathless.

Abby slid her hands from his neck and down the slope of his shoulders, her fingers intertwining with his again. A content sigh drifted from her lips. “I missed this”.

Marcus lifted an eyebrow, an amused smile touching his lips. “Kissing me?”

Abby repressed an eye roll. “No, just…being able to feel again, feel like I’m living. But yes,” she said with a breathy laugh, her lustrous eyes locking onto his. “I missed the kissing too”. 

She didn’t miss the suggestive smirk creeping onto his lips. “Well, if you really missed it,” his voice dropped into a hoarse whisper as he leaned closer, his breath brushing her jaw. “Then I’d hate to disappoint”.

Abby laughed as Marcus cupped her cheek, drawing her in for another kiss. This one was more passionate than before, his lips moving feverishly with hers, and sent fire catching her skin aflame and her insides burning with desire. Abby ran her hands up his back and pulled him towards her, his chest crashing against hers. She tangled his fingers through his hair, her lips kissing his jaw, his neck, his ear and every inch of skin they could find, before recapturing his lips again.

Marcus felt her hands slipping underneath his shirt, her fingers digging into his hips and pulling him closer to her. He pulled back before he lost all control to desire, his eyes dark and intense, but Abby sensed the concern softening his features. “Abby, you need rest. I don’t want to tire you”.

Abby wanted to protest, but she felt drained and a little dizzy. She knew that her body couldn’t take too much stimulation after what she had just been through. So she shuffled back into the bed and pulled back the covers, patting for Marcus to come and join her. Abby curled up into Marcus’s body once he had slipped inside, resting her head on his chest. Marcus wrapped a protective arm over her, his fingers ghosting up and down her arm.  

Abby sighed contently, snuggling deeper into the heat of his body. “Do you need to leave soon?”

Marcus glanced down at her with warm eyes. “No. I can stay with you all night”.

Abby smiled a sweet, soft thing. “Good,” she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep. “I want to wake up to you tomorrow morning”.

Marcus smiled and kissed her hair as she gradually fell asleep in his arms. “Me to Abby”.

_Tomorrow morning. And the one after that. And every other glorious morning to come._

…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write something since 3x13 spiler marcus reaches a breaking point. Everyone's predicting that it'll be when he sees Abby, but who says that glorious amazing Kabby scenes can't come after that? It won't just be painful! I have hope. Anyway, I originally wrote this to be pretty angst but changed it. May post my alternative beginning on my tumblr blog. Since Raven was freed (still so happy about! I've missed sassy Raven) I couldn't help but imagine Marcus seeing Abby when Allie was trying to manipulate him and how it would play out. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! They are my fuel for writing <3 I hope to write more kabby (so many ideas! A sequel to a new dawn) but have been very tired and busy and ugh work and life and uni and can it please just stop? I'll do my best though ;) 
> 
> P.S: Sorry about any grammatical errors! Wrote this late at night. had little time to proof read and won't have time to upload it this week or read over anymore. People, i haven't even started my creative writing assessment due wednesday. Clearly my priorities are in order.


End file.
